itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucifer Snow
Appearance For a bastard born to a proud Northern woman, Lucifer looks every ounce the regal Valyrian his father was. His skin complexion is as clear as the skies over the Dothraki Sea, his eyes a deep royal purple. His white hair flows from his scalp down far below his shoulders, nearly to his hips, and his cheekbones look as if they were sculpted by the gods themselves. He dresses in the finest silks and silvers, seldom seen without some form of finery adorning his body. The only feature that’d give pause to a wandering eye would be the set of sharpened, blood-red painted nails he wears on his left hand. History Lucifer Snow, to the knowledge of most others, is the bastard son of Arra Manderly and some nameless dragonseed sailor. The product of a quick tryst between a baseborn and a rather young noblewoman of five and ten. In actuality, Lucifer is one of many bastards of the now-lord of Harrenhal; Maegor Targaryen. The dalliance between the two was a one sided affair, and one that would have soiled the relations between house Manderly and the Targaryens irreparably. As such, Arra decided to hide the circumstance of Lucifer’s birth behind the facade now known as “fact” to the rest of the world. With the circumstances of his birth kept hidden, the bastard child was recognized as one of the families own, even as a bastard. “Arra’s little Angel”, they called him, as his Valyrian features shown through even at such a young age. All through life he was given nicknames of the same type; “The Silver”, “The Handsome,” or in the company of his more favoured paramours, “The Pretty”. (Beauty) From a young age Lucifer was interested in his family's business far more than it’s knights. He spent his time reading or shadowing his grandfather while he met with merchants. It was the lifeblood of his house, after all. How could he not be interested? Sure, a “proper”man could swing a sword, but how did the sword even come to be? Who paid for the materials to be shipped? Who paid the man to forge it? That’s not to say little Lucifer didn’ttry to swing swords or hold shields. He really did. But his arms just could not hold, nor could his attention. It was a dull, tiring affair, and one his mother was happy to relieve him from. (Martial Ineptitude) Instead he studied, he worked. He looked over the documents, the ledgers, to find out how it all worked. He attended the meetings, the gatherings. He ingratiate himself with merchants far and wide, with brewers of Whiteharbour Black, with the foremen of the silver mines. He went with his kinsman, the Lord Weiland, to Braavos to inspect the House’s investments. He knew how it all worked, and when his grandfather died, of the bloody flux they say, he was given a taste of what he truly wanted. Control.He was given a portion of what his grandfather owned, a small one, but it was enough. (Acumen/Tradecraft) For the past few years the bastard has been slowly expanding coffers, traveling to the various free-cities of Essos, chiefly those not involved in the War of the Seven Banners, in attempts to rangle more appetizing contracts for house Manderly. One of these trips has landed the man in Braavos, where a portion of the massive storms further south had broken off and kept the man in port. Recent Activity Timeline * 354 AC:Lucifer is born to Arra Manderly and Maegor Targaryen (said to be a dragon seed sailor) * 360 AC:Instead of training with the master-at-arms, Lucifer makes better time with his grandfather, slowly learning the art of trade. * 374 AC:After the death of his grandfather Wendel, Lucifer is given part of his possessions, chief among them the deed to a silver mine and a ship. The ship is re-christened “Geliondarys” Family * Jeyne Manderly: Mother. 339 AC - ** Gift: Beauty * Wendel Manderly: Grandfather. 319 AC - NPCs * Qavo Ezimatheon: Captain of Lucifer’s small personal guard ** Gift: Duelist * Yna: Lucifer’s closest friend and paramour. ** Gift: Beauty Category:House Targaryen Category:Bastard